


Stuck at the Airport

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Gladio has to miss out on Ignis' dinner plans because of Noctis. But Ignis is quick to make a new offer.





	Stuck at the Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: stuck at the airport  
> (I really didn't know what to call this)

Gladio groaned as he listened to the dial tone on his cellphone. This sucked ass. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ignis’ voice broke the monotonous ringing.

“Gladiolus?”

“Hey, Iggy,” he said with forced cheeriness. “How are ya?”

“Well, thank you. The apartment is cleaned and dinner is ready for whenever it is you get home.”

“About that,” Gladio rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t think I’ll be home tonight.”

“But, Gladio, the summit meeting ended this morning, did it not?”

“Yeah, it did. But our great king here got distracted with a Justice Monster 5 machine, so we missed our flight.” Noctis glared at him, but Gladio ignored him. “There was supposed to be another one, but it’s started storming something fierce now, so flights have been delayed until tomorrow morning.”

Ignis sighed into the receiver. Gladio imagined him messaging the bridge of his nose. “I see. Well, it cannot be helped. At least you are safe and not on a flight during the storm.”

Gladio sat further forward with his elbows propped on his knees. “That’s true, but I’m still sorry. I should have worked harder to drag our little king’s ass down here.”

“We both know His Highness is too stubborn for you to have managed that.” He could hear the smile in Ignis’ words and smiled in turn.

“Ah, it’s nice hearing your voice again.”

“And you. It has only been a week, but it feels so much longer.”

“Miss me?” Gladio teased.

“Absolutely.”

“What’d you have planned for tonight, anyway?”

“Ah,” Ignis exclaimed, “stuffed chicken valentino with tortiglinoni and maple roasted brussels sprouts with crème brulee served over mangos for dessert. I planned we would eat while listening to Lach. Then, after catching up, I had hoped I could interest you in a blowjob.”

Gladio slumped back in his seat, barely focusing on the king fiddling with his phone across from him any longer. “That sounds really nice. Any way I can get a raincheck?”

There was a noise Gladio assumed was him licking his lips. “Certainly. As for tonight,” there was a rustling noise, “will you be returning to the hotel?”

“If the rain lets up enough.”

“If you do, request an additional room.” That was definitely his bedroom voice.

Gladio shifted in his seat. “Iggy—” He shouldn’t leave Noctis alone, but…

“Gladio,” Ignis sighed into the receiver. “You need not stay there but an hour.”

“Fuck.”

Rain or not, they would be returning to the hotel.


End file.
